


D-I-V-O-R-C-E

by JaidenDarby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaidenDarby/pseuds/JaidenDarby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one off about Melissa McCall's separation from her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D-I-V-O-R-C-E

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Tammy Wynette and this just happened - Yeah I do listen to _way_ too much country music.

  


**_Disclaimer_**   
  
I don't own Teen Wolf, this is just work created by my warped mind.  
  


  


* * *

Melissa sat at the kitchen table reading the letter that had just arrived, stating that her divorce from Aaron was now final. She knew it was for the best, they would be better off without him, but that didn't stop the pain in her heart. She had loved him, and part of her still did and always would.  
  
They had only been married for coming up five years but had known each other since school. They hadn't started dating until part way through college. Both of their parents objected to them being together, for reasons unknown to them but that made them more adamant to be together - Maybe that's why it went wrong, if they hadn't been so young and headstrong they might have realised that they wouldn't work.  
  
It was when she fell pregnant and had to finish work that things started going wrong. Aaron had to work long hours to provide for them and they barely made ends meet. He would always come home tired and couldn't face her or their son - Not once had he ever laid a hand on her and she could cope with the verbal abuse toward her but what she wouldn't, _couldn't_ , cope with was how he was with Scott.  
  
He had blamed Scott for their problems and had even told the little boy it was his fault, even though the four year old couldn't understand what he was saying. She loved Aaron but the love for her son out weighed the love for her husband.  
  
It would have been their anniversary in three weeks. She thought back to their wedding day - They couldn't afford a massive wedding but she still had the white dress, the cake, the car the whole darn thing and it was the best day - Second best day - of her life. Her best friend since fourth grade, Marina Stilinski, was her maid of honour. And her father, even though he didn't agree with it, had walked her down the aisle.  
  
She was three months pregnant at the time, her baby bump only noticeable to those who knew. Marina had told her after the wedding that she had just found out that she too was pregnant. As soon as she was back from the honeymoon they had started to plan for the birth of their children.  
  
Melissa was pulled from her thoughts when she heard little footsteps coming down the hall.  
  
"Mommy?" Scott walked over to her and gave her a cuddle "Where's Daddy?"  
  
Every time he asked that, her heart sank a little more "He's had to go away honey, I'm not sure when he'll be back" Truth was he wouldn't be coming back at all but her baby boy was too young to understand that "Why don't you go draw Mommy a picture?" He hurried off to his bedroom smiling.   
  
She knew she wouldn't be able to keep up this charade for long, Scott was very inquisitive and it seemed like very little got past him. For a while now they had to spell out the words they didn't want him to understand, words like T.O.Y.S and S.U.R.P.R.I.S.E   
  
It wasn't just the good words, bad words had to be spelt too, he'd once asked her what hell meant and she swore to not use that word in front of him again - He was the only thing stopping her life becoming pure H.E double L.  
  
To Scott's little mind, C.U.S.T.O.D.Y was a sweet liquid poured over puddings not something his Daddy wasn't interested in.  
  
Spelling out the hurtful words was best for her son - She just wished she could figure out how to spell away the hurt dripping down her cheeks, but life could never be so easy.  
  
Once again she was pulled from her thoughts by the phone ringing "Hello?"  
  
"Hey" It was Marina, she had stood by Melissa through all of this. The tears started falling again, burning her face "Melissa? What's wrong?"  
  
"I..." Scott had returned with a picture in his little hand "Our D.I.V.O.R.C.E becomes final today" 

* * *

  



End file.
